All Is Lost, But Hope Remains
by Starship Artisan
Summary: For Tonesticpilot's Contest: "The time has come," they whispered as they dropped more pennies in the jar, 'the world will finally succumb to destruction."
1. Weather Bears Bad News

A/N: This is written for Tonesticpilot's Contest with the theme of 2012/apocalypse. This will be a multichapter fic, and there will be angst, character deaths, and violence, so don't say that I didn't warn you.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Super Smash Brothers, the characters and elements are the properties of their respected owners.

0-0-0

**Chapter 1**

**Weather Bears Bad News**

It was around 2 AM when the residents who were currently at the Smash Mansion started to notice.

The night was dark and ominous, except when the lightning and thunder rolled around. The crash and bright light was fascinatingly terrifying for young Lucas. He was lying in his bed, alone, looking at the scene outside of his small window. The rain was pounding against the roof, which kept him awake and in fear. Lucas was the paranoid type, scared of typical things such as spiders, heights, death, the dark, and of course, storms. He was lucky that he had his faithful teddy bear with him along the way, but even tonight it could not helping calm his overwhelming desire to get away from it.

Usually Lucas could handle storms typical storms by reminding himself that they would not hurt them, and they ended fairly quickly.

The only problem was that this was no typical storm. No, this one had been lasting for three days now.

Lucas had gotten next to no sleep in these three days; he was exhausted beyond all belief. Then again, barely anybody who had stayed in the mansion could sleep. A lot of people left to their own worlds because of it, and Lucas was sad –almost angry—that he didn't do the same.

The young blond boy made a decision. He would go see Ness, and hopefully he could help calm the quaking fear residing in him.

Lucas got out of bed wearing his fluffy baby blue pyjamas that he loved so much. He grabbed his teddy bear and took slow steps towards the door. The dark room became lighted in a quick instant when thunder clapped and boomed, the lightening casting a quick flash. Lucas jumped and ran towards the door, something didn't seem right. He swore he saw something perched in the corner of his room, but his eyes must be playing tricks on him.

He opened the door cautiously and surveyed the hallway; it was eerily quiet and dark. The shadows making it seem menacing yet non-lethal at the same time. He closed the door behind him slowly as not to wake up other residents of the mansion, or perhaps it was so he would not attract any unwanted attention to whatever was lurking in the shadows.

He crept quietly around the hallway clutching his teddy bear to his chest with a terrified expression on his face. When the floorboards creaked, he jumped slightly and let out a panicked gasp. The air had gotten colder.

That was when he could feel something creeping up on him. He stood frozen in his stance, fear overtaking him as he almost begun to cry. When he felt a cold hand on his shoulder, he started to shake and a strangled cry left his throat. He was roughly turned around and started to scream, but when finally opened his eyes, he was relieved to see Ness looking at him with wide eyes. He stopped his high pitched shrieking almost reluctantly.

"Whoa! What happened?" Ness asked with concern.

"S-S-S-Sorry, I thought you were going to attack me!" Lucas said in a panicked voice.

"Hey, it's okay, come on." Ness said consolingly as he took Lucas by the hand and led him to his room.

Once they arrived there, Ness sat roughly on his bed and crossed his little arms, but his voice was soft when he began to speak again.

"What happened, Lucas?" The young boy asked while his voice was laced in concern.

"Nothing, I'm really scared, though. Why is this storm still going on?" Thunder clapped again causing Lucas to jump again.

"I don't know..." Ness said as he was slightly startled by the thunder, "We should go see if anyone else knows anything."

"Okay... Can Claus come along with us?"

"Claus?" Ness asked curiously.

"My bear! He was named after my brother..." Lucas said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Ness looked at him fondly, "Sure, Claus can come with us." Lucas' face brightened a little as the two boys left the room and went down the dark hallway together.

0-0-0

_So it has come to this..._

Lucario stood atop a grassy mountain in the Sinnoh region. Clouds were rolling in and the wind was picking up as Pokémon were seen running for shelter.

The aura sensing Pokémon turned around and went to look for the portal to the Smash Mansion. He had a pretty good idea of why this was happening, and he didn't like it one bit.

_I need to warn the others._

0-0-0

Marth had decided to leave his home of Altea to where Ike lives, Crimea. The prince wanted to see what it was like there, and who exactly the infamous Greil Mercenaries were.

When he arrived however, he noticed that things seemed off.

The rain was pouring nonstop and the clouds had turned black.

Ike was standing before a base, one which seemed to be for an army of rogues. Marth was shocked when he looked at Ike. He had a very serious expression on his face.

"I know that you want to meet my team, but I'm afraid we have some bigger issues to deal with." Ike said loudly to top the pounding rain with a stoic expression.

"Yes, I have noticed. Things don't seem right." Ike nodded in response. The whole reason why they left the Smash Mansion was to avoid the storms.

So much for that plan.

0-0-0

"What the hell is going on!" Fox yelled breaking his normally calm demeanour. He was at the end of his rope with this.

His fellow pilots looked at him carefully, trying not to do anything that may upset their leader. Even Falco couldn't come up with a snarky comment to counter Fox's foul mood.

"Um... Boss..." Slippy said quietly; Fox's head whipped around to meet the frogs scared eyes.

"What!" He snapped as he glared at the pilot. Slippy couldn't speak.

After a few moments of a hostile silence, Fox turned back to his map, trying to figure out what was causing all of this.

These strange occurrences have been happening in Fox's world. There were constant meteor showers everywhere, and they didn't look like they were about to stop. After having his ship wrecked for the millionth time, Fox finally gave in and made he and his team take shelter.

His team sat back quietly, for when they tried to help, Fox would hush them instantly for breaking his concentration.

No amount of barrel rolls could solve this problem, much to Peppy's dismay.

0-0-0

Red was standing quietly at the summit of Mt. Silver; his gaze was out over large expanse of territory that is Johto. Even in both Kanto and Johto the calamities were happening. Mt. Silver was more hazardous than usual; Red even considered going back to Pallet town.

Something was very off.

Red was actually scared.

0-0-0

It was dawn in Hyrule, the soft glow of the warm light cascaded along the stony grey castle where Zelda stood looking over the town. There were no vicious rainstorms, but more monsters have been around the province of Eldin. Not to mention the blast of earthquakes; Zelda was actually worried of what could befall her kingdom.

The last time she had heard from Link, he said he was off to Death Mountain to see what was wrong with the volcano. It has been acting up strangely that day, almost about to erupt.

A frown etched in her features, she thought to herself...

_He still hasn't come back. _

0-0-0

The figure stood in the shadows of the small laboratory, gazing upon the disasters that have fallen upon the lands of the smashers.

Dreamland was destroyed; Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede were disposed of for good. The figure added three pennies to the jar. Samus' ship crashed because of a particularly dangerous fire, which had engulfed both her and the ship in flames, taking care of her for good. Another penny was added. The Mushroom kingdom was in complete anarchy and chaos, the townspeople were causing mass riots and destruction; the figure was thankful for their psychic powers.

Most lands had been destroyed, only few remained. The figure was pleased; an uncharacteristic grin was plastered on their face, replacing the normal frown.

"The time has come," they whispered as they dropped more pennies in the jar, "the world will finally succumb to destruction."

0-0-0

A/N: Good? Bad? Oh-My-Gosh-Why-Did-You-Write-This? Review and let me know what you think!


	2. An Impossible Choice

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I had a hard time with one part in this chapter that I ended up scrapping altogether and rewriting a few times. I like this one more though, so I hope you all do too.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SSB.

0-0-0

**Chapter 2**

**An Impossible Choice**

The rain was still pounding, but now the wind had started to howl with dangerous intent. Master Hand wanted to make sure that all the residents of the mansion were safe, so he called them to the large dining hall.

The room in the mansion was silent. All of the smashers that had decided to stay were sitting in a circle, discussing their plan of action.

"I think," Captain Falcon began, "that we should show them our moves!" He was provided with a slap on the shoulder from Snake.

"Captain, be serious. This could be bad." Snake scolded seriously.

"I agree," Master Hand said suddenly, he feared the safety of everyone. Especially those who left the Mansion, he assumed that all of the calamities were happening in their worlds as well.

Lucas looked around timidly at the other brawlers, Nana and Popo looked worried; their eyes searching for something to reassure them, Ness stared straight ahead at the wall and held a blank expression, Sonic looked determined to stop whatever was causing this, Snake looked almost paranoid, Toon Link was looking out the window with a large frown and worry etched in his features, Pit looked too tired to think, and even though Master Hand didn't have a face, Lucas could tell that he was very worried.

The young boy's gaze returned to Toon Link. His behaviour was the most troublesome of them all, especially since he was experienced in dealing with storms.

Lucas decided to take a small leap of faith, "Hey, Toon Link?" Everybody turned to look at Lucas, hearing his words, their eyes shifted simultaneously to Toon Link. His head turned slowly and his piercing black eyes conveyed the message that they were all afraid of.

This storm was bad. Worse than any storm that the young adventurer had ever seen.

As if to confirm this, Toon Link spoke up, "This is no ordinary storm. It is radiating danger, and I have no idea what is causing it." His voice shook significantly as his gaze returned to the window, "however," he started again, giving some hope to the smashers, "whatever it is, it is absolutely horrible."

The hope that everyone had for a moment was gone, and the atmosphere in the room was anything less than pleasant. The fear was evident on everyone's expressions, or lack thereof.

"Ahem..." Master Hand cleared his non-existent throat, "I wish that it didn't have to come to this, but I don't think we have any other option. Code Red is now into action."

Half of the room paled, while the other half had their mouths open in shock. Only Sonic was able to speak up.

"But, Mast—"

"Silence. I never wanted it to come with this, but I have to. Let's just pray that everyone will be okay."

Everyone nodded in unison. Lucas could feel the sorrow radiating off of everybody, and he felt the same way.

Hopefully he could see all the other smashers soon enough.

0-0-0

"Oh," the figure started, "this is an interesting turn of events." They gazed upon the decision that Master Hand had made, their expression of surprise turned into a smirk when they realized what this would mean.

"Heh, this makes my job a lot easier."

0-0-0

Lucario ran using Extremspeed, but it wasn't fast enough. He felt the earth shake, and tumbled to his knees. Other Pokémon collapsed from the attack, and Lucario felt compassion for them. It then started to hail, which striked down upon the poor Flying Pokémon. Some fell to the ground, while others kept going on, looking for shelter.

Lucario knew though, that if they weren't stopped, the world would perish. He got back up and continued along the pathway. He had to travel far and wide, through dangerous terrain and the raging storms and earthquakes.

There are many defeated Pokémon strewn along the way, and trainers alike. Lucario felt overwhelming sadness as he looked upon the poor souls that had been beaten by this unseen force.

He finally made his way to the secluded cave where the portal is kept, very few know where this is. He made his way cautiously inside the dark and dangerous cave.

Something was wrong, very wrong.

The portal that was usually glowing a brilliant and radiant neon green, was now a dull grey.

The Pokémon's eyes widened as he started at the deactivated portal.

_Code Red..._

Lucario closed his eyes anxiously trying to figure out what he should do. He now had no way to warn the other smashers or get rid of the threat.

_This is bad... This is very bad... _Lucario sighed; _I should find shelter until it's over. _

Just as he turned for the exit, a loud rumble sounded. The cave shook unsteadily, and the exit caved in with falling rocks, making it impossible to get through. Not even an aura sphere could puncture it. Soon after the realization dawned that there was no escape, another rumble sounded.

_Oh no... Another earthquake..._

Lucario knew what was inevitable. He closed his eyes and braced himself for his impending doom. No matter what he does, he'll be crushed by the huge rocks. Even if he does survive, there is next to no chance of escape.

If he had gotten there sooner... Then maybe, just maybe, he could help save the world, and everyone in it. A terror of this magnitude could only be caused by one individual, and they definitely would not go down without a fight.

He looked up towards the ceiling and noted how the shaking rocks were starting to crumble. He figured he only had a few seconds left – maybe a minute at most.

His eyes closed as he waited for them, and like he said, a few seconds later the large rocks fell, crushing any hope that Lucario had left.

0-0-0

The figure laughed maniacally as he watched the demise of the almighty Lucario. Out of everyone, he would have been the only one who had the chance of stopping them. This caused them to smile, more like grin.

Another penny was added to the jar.

0-0-0

Master Hand took his hand off the switch. The remaining smashers watched this action with solemn stares, some even with red rimmed eyes.

"The portals are closed," he started, "now we're on our own."

Lucas knew that this was a bad idea, and so did everyone else.

But nobody bothered to say anything.


	3. Flames of Misfortune

A/N: Ah, this is quite fun to write. This chapter especially for some odd reason.

Oh, and this chapter does have a bit of foul language in it.

**Disclaimer:** Super Smash Brothers is the property of its respected owners. After all, it's called Fanfiction for a reason.

0-0-0

**Chapter 3**

**Flames of Misfortune**

Link hopped off of Epona and made his way up the stairs to Kakariko village. He looked up at Death Mountain where gray and black smoke was rising dangerously; it looks like this could get messy. The volcano seemed even more vicious and dangerous today, but it didn't look like anything that he wouldn't be able to handle.

The village was dead silent, which Link found very odd for the lively town. Even the guards that usually stand at their posts near the gates were missing. The town was dreary and dark, not a sound echoing through it. He supposed that everyone had fled, which made an unsettling pit in his stomach. He disregarded this feeling and made his way out of the village and up the pathway to the home of the Gorons.

He walked down the familiar home of the mountain creatures, but none of them were in sight. He went down to the very bottom, where Darunia's room was located. He entered the room and looked around, he didn't see him at first, but then he saw a strange, hunched over figure in the corner of the room.

Why was the leader of the Gorons sitting in a corner? And more importantly, why did he look so dead?

Link thought that this was peculiar, and talking probably wouldn't solve anything. He did know one thing that would wake the Goron out of his trance...

Link pulled out his ocarina, and he started to play Saria's song. He expected the large Goron to jump up and start his dancing, but the Goron did no such thing. Link approached him carefully, and he could hear some quiet mumbling.

"...Destruction... Chaos...What... Do... People..."

Link could hear those words coming from the Goron's mouth as he got closer. He tapped Darunia on the shoulder but the Goron continued to stare at the wall in the corner, mumbling things as he did.

"Why did they all die...? What is going on...? My people..." The Goron said quietly, his expression blank, yet his words spoke everything.

Link felt haunted at those words, did the Goron's all die? He decided that the best way to see is to check out what happened. He left Darunia's room, and went to the room next door where the shop was. When he entered, he saw the shopkeeper Goron collapsed at his counter, eyes closed and presumably dead. He couldn't believe his eyes at this. What could be so powerful to kill the _Gorons_ of all things?

A chill ran down his spine at the thought. If something like this could kill Gorons, what about people? The Hylian's thoughts wandered back to his long time girlfriend and princess, Zelda. What if she's dead? What if she DID die? He didn't know what he would do without her, how could he continue to live?

He cut those thoughts off abruptly. No. That would never happen, not on his watch. With determination, he went back to Darunia's room to find out what had happened.

When he got there though, Darunia was sprawled on the ground, dead. Link looked at him with wide eyes, hoping that the same wouldn't happen to him. It was hard to believe that a few minutes ago, he was breathing and alive. Not normal albeit, but alive.

He went through the secret passage in Darunia's room quickly so he could get to Death Mountain easily. Link got through to the heart of the volcano before the temple, and felt the hostility radiating worse than the blaring heat. He felt the sweat building at his brow as he looked around carefully for anything that seemed out of place. The lava was at a higher level than usually, almost engulf the area of earth before the temple. The atmosphere was heavy, his breath shallow and panting against the immense heat. It seemed even hotter in here than he remembered...

0-0-0

"So, he thinks he can just waltz around and investigate? Not on my watch you pesky Hylian." The figure said in a tone that could be considered either anger or simply annoyance.

He smirked, "No matter, you will be done for soon enough." He raised his hand, using his psychic powers to control the flames.

"Goodbye." He brought his hand down on the table with a sickening thud.

0-0-0

The next thing that Link knew, he was on the ground, a stabbing pain surging through his chest and head. It felt like he was being pelted by millions of tiny needles hitting every part of his body. He didn't even know what hit him, until he turned his head to peer over his shoulder.

He was on fire.

He was in total and utter shock, how could this have happened! His clenched his fist with both anger and disappointment, he couldn't die like this!

The realization dawned on him: He was going to die.

_No..._

His eyes began to water.

_No... Not like this..._

He had far too much to live for; he was a hero for God's sake! The Hero of fucking time! He didn't want that all to go away because of something stupid like this.

He chuckled lowly to himself; like he was in the position to decide. He had so many regrets, and there was nothing he could do to fix it. He had to accept death, he figured. This obviously wasn't natural.

He felt himself slowly losing consciousness as the flames engulfed his entire body, his thoughts turned to Zelda. The last time he had seen her was yesterday, and he promised that he would be back. He could barely feel the pain anymore, mostly because his mind was racing with everything that he was going to miss.

"Well," his voice was low and scratchy, "I broke my promise... I'm... Sorry..." His voice carried off as he lost consciousness for good.

0-0-0

"You really thought that you could stop this? Foolish boy."

He dropped another penny into the jar as he spoke, "Excellent. The Hero of Time is dead."

0-0-0

An unsettling feeling fell down upon the princess as her stomach churned. She felt like she was about to hurl, and her hand fell down to her stomach involuntarily. She continued watching and thinking about what could have happened.

The feeling has gotten worse.

Far worse than anyone could imagine.

"Link... Where are you?" She whispered out over the edge of the castle.

She didn't know at that moment that her question would never be answered.


	4. Rain of Sorrow

A/N: I found it weird that I was watching reruns of Whose Line is it Anyway while writing most of this... Yeah, I'm messed up.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SSBB.

0-0-0

**Chapter 4**

**Rain of Sorrow**

His eyes carefully scanned the storm stricken horizon at the top of Mt. Silver. The storm was as bad as ever, most Pokémon could be seen fleeing from this horrendous disaster, but they all knew that there was no escape.

Red silently thought that this could be the end for him, what would happen to his Pokémon? And what about his fellow smashers?

It would be a calm and tranquil death that was for sure. Barely anybody actually made it to the top of the dangerous mountain, and when they did, Red defeated them with ease. He hadn't gotten any challengers in the past while, which was making his Pokémon become quite restless.

Red thought he may as well train his Pokémon, since it may be the last time that he saw them.

Unfortunately for him, he was right.

0-0-0

He still hasn't returned.

Zelda looked solemnly towards the floor, unable to hide her sorrow and depression from herself. Her kingdom was quickly falling into ruin, it had started when some of the town's people had fainted in the streets, but it quickly spread to the whole town being affected. It was rumoured that it started in Kakariko village, but nobody knew how.

Now, everyone was dead. She herself started to have a sickening feeling behind all of this, and when she had tried to retreat to the Smash Mansion, she found that the portal had closed.

Zelda had no idea what to do. The end was inevitable for her—no, for everyone.

She wasn't able to save her kingdom... Her town... The whole province of Eldin...

That simple thought made her eyes water; it felt like she left everybody down. The thought drove her to this decision; the princess just wanted everything to be over once and for all.

She stepped up onto the small stool that elevated a few inches off of the ground, but it was all that was needed. She put her head through the hole in the rope and secured it around her neck.

Her thoughts drifted for the briefest moment that she could do to stop this, or that she could stay strong and survive this plague like epidemic.

No, the chances of that were not good.

Before she could convince herself not to do this, she stepped off the stool. Her last shed tears dropped to the ground with a resounding plop.

0-0-0

Red instantly regretted releasing his Pokémon.

He noticed that something was very off when he released his trusty Pikachu. Its eyes were radiating a vicious and pulsating red, which sent chills down his spine. His Pikachu looked around with narrowed eyes for a moment until he focused on Red. The expression on its face turned from that of hostility and slight confusion to downright evil.

Red knew at that moment that the best option would be to run.

Unfortunately, he was on top of a freakin' mountain.

In a moment of hazy decision making, he sent out his Charizard to combat his rabid Pikachu.

"Charizard! Use flamethrower!" He yelled enthusiastically as he commanded his fire Pokémon. After an awkward pause, Red was confused when his Pokémon did not do as he commanded. Instead, his Charizard turned around, eyes glowing red and the same expression that his Pikachu held. Red backed away slowly as he figured out what was happening.

Those eyes... He remembered seeing them from somewhere before... His Pokémon were being controlled by something—or better yet, someone.

Oh, and he knew who that somebody was.

He drove his train of thought back to the situation at hand. Sweat collected at his brow despite the cold temperatures of the snowy mountain on top of the storm. He had to come up with a plan, and fast.

Before he had time to think, however, his Pikachu leaped at him using Volt Tackle. Red expertly dodged the attack without thinking; he jumped sideways and stumbled a bit because of the rough terrain, but quickly regained his footing as his Pikachu went for another hit. He narrowly dodged this one, but not before his Charizard flew at him at used Dragon Claw. Red jumped backwards to avoid the oncoming attack, but his Charizard was quick and grazed his chest. He let out a surprised yelp at his tumbled to the ground.

He sat up quickly and clutched the wound at his chest. Although it wasn't deep, it was painful and started to bleed. He scrambled backwards as his Pokémon walked slowly towards him. He knew there was no chance of escape, and his thoughts were confirmed when his back hit a wall. He looked for another escape route, his eyes landed in a peculiar place.

But really, he didn't have many options left.

When his Pikachu and Charizard were only a few feet away, Red put his feet against the wall and in one quick and fluid motion he pushed off and propelled himself in the small opening under his Charizard. He narrowly made it through, and when he did he rolled and sprang up. An idea came to him as he stood up, and he felt like a complete idiot for not thinking of it earlier.

He grabbed one of the pokeballs off of his belt and threw it at his Pikachu before it had enough time to turn around. But, the Pokémon's reflexes were too quick and the pokeball rebounded off of its tail and flew straight up into the air. Red scowled at being cornered again, it seemed like there was nothing that he could do to save himself.

It was then that he realized that his Charizard was no longer in front of him, and his thoughts were immediately halted by the burning sensation on his back. Pain shot up his spine as he fell to the ground in agony. Luckily for him, he was able to move enough to avoid his Charizard's swipe at him.

Red managed to get up on his hands and knees and began to crawl to the exit of the cave, somehow thinking that he could be saved if he did.

He managed to make it outside where the rain was pouring relentlessly. He figured that now his Charizard wouldn't be able to attack him further, and he would be fine.

That didn't stop his Pikachu, though.

"Pika!" Red shot up at the sound, he had forgotten about Pikachu, his most trusted companion...

His head fell in sorrow, knowing what was about to happen.

His Pikachu wasted no time in finishing him off, one quick Thunder attack was all that it took, as it was amplified by the rain.

He remembered something. It triggered the thought behind his final words, which he said in a delicate whisper.

"I knew... It was you... Metwo..."

0-0-0

Mewtwo glanced at the dead Pokémon trainer on his screen with a stone-faced expression. He added another penny to the jar.


	5. A Never Ending Battle

A/N: I actually got pumped up to write this. I couldn't figure out what to do with it for the life of me, but after playing Fire Emblem nonstop for the past while, it came to me. There a few characters that are in that game (I believe a couple were trophies). I think this is also one of my favourite chapters in a sick, twisted way.

And is it sad that I had the Navi Nyan cat remix playing the whole time? Good gosh...

**Disclaimer:** All characters used in this fiction are properties of their respected owners. I.e: I do not own them.

0-0-0

**Chapter 5**

**A Never Ending Battle**

His whole team was worried.

Fox McCloud was locked in his room on board his ship, he was frustrated at all of these weird happenings, and that General Pepper made him take cover. Corneria was not where he wanted to be.

He threw his old book against the wall in frustration at the useless information. Nothing—in all the books that he had read—explained what was going on. Hell, it doesn't even have to do with Andross! Fox highly doubted it was Wolf, since he went missing during one of the now frequent meteor showers. Fox saw him get hit badly and fall right before his eyes. Even though they were enemies, he still felt saddened by Wolf's disappearance.

There was a sudden knock at the door, and without thinking Fox replied, "Come in."

Falco entered quietly, "You okay?" He asked calmly.

Fox grinned a small grin, "Yeah, I guess. I just can't wrap my brain around all of this, I mean, why now? Weird things were happening at the Smash Mansion and weird things are happening here. There has got to be some explanation for all of this!"

"I really don't know. Maybe it just is a big coincidence."

Fox scoffed, "Yeah right. Like that's possible..."

"You sound like me," Falco chuckled. Fox turned towards him with a surprised expression at the comment that his teammate had made. He was hardly ever angry or frustrated with anyone or anything, but right now, there wasn't any other emotion that Fox could bear. It was funny, really. Usually Falco was the one who was angry or mean, and Fox being the calm and collected one. This time, it was the other way around. As if Falco was reading his mind, he started:

"You should take a break from all of this. Relax, no one likes seeing their commander upset. Slippy is scared half to death and Peppy doesn't want to lose you like he did with your father. I even miss being able to bug you!"

There it was, same old Falco. Fox shook his head in agreement.

"You're right; I think I'm going to go for a quick flight to calm down."

"Mind if I join?"

"Not at all."

0-0-0

Marth and Ike sat at the small table in the dimly lit room in silence. The storm was still raging, and at this rate, Marth would never get to meet the Queen of Crimea. Ike sighed; he hated being cooped in all day—no, all week. His team of mercenaries were also becoming restless and itching to train or at least do _something._

"So," Marth began, "things don't seem to be good here, either."

Ike nodded, "Yeah, I thought that maybe we should head back to the Mansion. When I looked at the portal though, it was off. Something bad must still be happening there, too..." He trailed off.

Ike's eyes trailed to look out the window, where he could see the dark sky illuminate with thunder and lightning every so often; the sound engulfing the room in place of the awkward silence. The barren and desolate area surrounding his base was normally peaceful, but also somewhat depressing in horrible weather. He wondered what the other mercenaries thought about all of this, he ought to ask Soren about it. He looked back at Marth, who was examining the base with discrepancy.

"Not suited to your taste, you're royal highness?" Ike teased playfully.

Marth looked back at him and scolded back, his face bore a slight embarrassed expression.

"No, it's not like that. I was just curious about this place..."

"What about it?"

"Well, it must be hard not living in one area for a long amount of time... Like a home..."

Ike shrugged nonchalantly, "I don't know. I have my family and friends with me, that's all that matters. So I guess where I go is home as long as I'm with them."

Marth had a fond smile at hearing the mercenary's words, but when he looked back up to Ike's face, he noticed a look of confusion and worry as he stared out the window.

"Um... Ike?"

"What the..." He mumbled under his breath. He got up quickly from his chair and went outside, slamming the door in the process. The prince was shocked at his sudden and harsh actions. Marth glanced out the window for a moment and didn't see anything too peculiar, other than the fact that the darkness was closer to the earth—wait, what?

Lightning flashed again, and Marth could see the outlines of what looked like soldiers.

He got up from his chair, knocking in down on the floor in the process, and quickly headed to the door. He opened it and stood in the doorway, Ike was petrified. It wasn't until Marth grabbed his arm that he regained his senses. Ike strode over to another room at the base, but his sister Mist ran into him on her way out.

Before she could speak, Ike almost yelled at her, "Go get the others! Soldiers are coming!" She was too confused and shocked to speak, so she simply ran back and told the other mercenaries.

Ike turned back to the oncoming soldiers. From what he could tell, they appeared to be Daein and Begnion soldiers.

"Ike..." Marth started in a shaky tone of voice, "I thought you said that the war was over..."

"It... It is..."

Ike was shocked further when he noticed that beast tribes of Laguz approaching. Why were his allied Gallia forces doing this too?

As they marched forward, he could see glowing red eyes on everyone—he even spotted the King of the beast tribe among them. Now _that_ was strange...

He didn't have much time to think, though. He grabbed Marth by the arm and grabbed their swords, Ragnell and Falchion. When he walked outside, he saw his team assembled and ready to fight.

But even with this reassurance, Ike knew that there were far too many of them.

"Mist! Get over here!" She opened her mouth to speak, but was hushed by the glare that he was giving her. Normally, she would tell him off playfully, but now, he looked dead serious.

She did as she was told and got her healing staff ready. The soldiers approached them all, drew their weapons, and started to fight the Greil Mercenaries.

Ike and Marth began to combat the controlled soldiers with their swords, and they were doing a surprisingly good job.

Marth was as calm and cool as ever, but Ike noticed that he was sweating.

Without warning, one of the beasts charged at Ike with quick speed, claws ready to attack. Ike drew his sword ready to defend, but was frozen in horror when he glided right past him. At first, Ike thought that he simply missed.

But a few split seconds later, once the thought had been processed in his head, his breath caught in his throat at the horrible realization of who the REAL target was.

All he saw was his younger sister get attacked by the ones who were once his allies. Not being able to move any longer, he never noticed one of the soldiers approaching him. Before he had the chance to react, the soldier quickly brought his axe down upon the mercenary, but he couldn't feel the pain. He was already gone when he saw his sister get torn to shreds.

Marth looked out of the corner of his eyes and saw this. When he turned to try and save his friend, a Daein soldier plunged a steel lance into his abdomen, making Marth fall to the ground instantly. An archer took the liberty of ending his suffering with one arrow, sending his mind into the dark abyss.

0-0-0

Lights were flashing red and many whirling sirens were sounding. Falco cursed under his breath as he tried to straighten his ship out of its downward spiral. He tried not to panic as his ship flew further down into the deep abyss of space, where he knew that he would inevitably end up at.

"Damnit! Where's Peppy when you need him!" The falcon said to himself.

Falco realized that there was no hope of salvation, and the same was probably true for his commander who got shot down by a meteor a few moments before he himself had been hit. He tried to radio Fox's ship but got no response, assuming that communications had either been cut off on impact, or his commander was already dead.

Either way, this was not looking pretty.

Falco took his hands off the controls and gave up, seeing more meteors coming his way. He closed his eyes and reminisced on old memories, hoping that his fellow pilots would be safe. He felt a bit of guilt and being rude and snarky to them, and Fox. But he knew that he would never be able to fix it. Even with these protruding horrible thoughts, he also thought of all of the good times he had with his teammates.

So, in his last silent breath, he allowed a small smile to creep on his face. His last memories were that of his fellow pilots, whom living or dead, he would never forget.

0-0-0

Without a word, Mewtwo added four more pennies to the jar.

He was itching with anticipation for the events to come. Everything was going according to plan. Now all that was left was those at the Mansion...

0-0-0

A/N: Not gonna lie... I actually almost cried while writing this chapter. Which is why I would really appreciate reviews *hint*


	6. Teams

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented in this work of fiction.

0-0-0

**Chapter 6**

**Teams**

"Okay," Master Hand started, "I think that we should all stick together from now on. Bad things are happening, and I don't like it." The remaining smashers all nodded their heads in agreement.

Well, all except one.

A small arm was raised, covered in green cloth. Toon Link looked at Master Hand innocently and Master Hand allowed him to speak.

"Why don't we split into partners, that way we don't always all have to be together." Toon Link explained, the other smashers looked at him warily, but as they thought about it, they figured that it wasn't a bad idea.

Master Hand sighed, "Very well then, partner up."

The smashers soon partnered up, but then they realized that there were nine of them.

Lucas and Ness went together; Nana and Popo went together; Sonic and Snake went together; Pit and Toon Link went together, and Master Hand decided that he would be better off on his own, much to the others dismay. Master Hand dismissed them as they all headed back to one of their partners' rooms.

Sonic and Snake made their way down the dark corridors, chatting small talk all along the way. Seemingly unfazed by these strange events, but even though they appeared this way, deep down they were truly afraid. No matter how cocky and arrogant the two of them could be sometimes, they still knew that this was something that was out of their league.

That thought alone was terrifying.

Not only that, but if Master Hand was forced to shut off the portals, he must have known how dangerous this was. It may be hard, but if they look hard enough, they can see Master Hand's hesitation.

Before they knew it, they had reached Snake's room which they agreed would be the best place to stay. Snake grabbed a sleeping bag from under his bed and rolled it out for the blue hedgehog. They decided it would be best to try and get a bit of sleep.

Even though their thoughts were parading in their minds like small children at a fair, they managed to fall asleep. Not noticing the ominous and looming shadows overhead.

0-0-0

Master Hand sat in the control room begrudgingly; regretting not telling the other smashers of what he knew was going on. He reasoned that it would only cause mass panic among them, and making them feel unsafe, and perhaps causing them to try to flee to their own worlds like the others did. He knew, sadly, that it was a bad idea for them to do so. There was no doubt that the others had perished, even though he warned them not to leave. He just wanted them to stay and be safe, to help face the problem at hand; the problem that is looming over everyone's shoulders, and the one that was closing in. Master Hand didn't realize that he was voicing his thoughts out loud, almost as if under impulse.

One thing is certain, though. He's here in the mansion.

That was another reason why he needed some of the smashers here; he knew that he could never take Mewtwo head on by himself. He wasn't _that _powerful.

Whatever the case, he would just have to make do. He began quietly mumbling to himself over possible plans, not noticing the figures standing in the doorway. They crept up quietly to him, reaching their arms out about to touch them, and when they did, Master Hand was startled and jumped, turning to see his attackers.

What he saw were not attackers, but just Pit and Toon Link. They heard everything.

"Master Hand?" Pit began, "Who is in the mansion?"

He was reluctant to talk, but figured that there wouldn't be a good chance of squirming out of this conversation. He began to explain everything to Pit and Toon Link, who stood quietly listening. Once he had finished, the boys regarded him sadly, realizing why he didn't tell them sooner. Master Hand was expecting them to freak out, but the boys were fairly sensible. They weren't the types to run around flailing their limbs everywhere in panic, at least not over something this stupid.

But, even then, Master Hand noticed the flicker of fear across their features—especially in their eyes.

Master Hand made them promise not to tell anyone about this, and they agreed, knowing that it would be best not to worry the others. Master Hand gave them the task at finding Mewtwo, who he knew had to be somewhere in the mansion. He could feel it.

That is what led the two boys to searching the dark corridors of the mansion, anxiously examining every nook and cranny of the hallways.

"Find anything?" Toon Link asked his partner.

"Nope, not yet." Pit replied back with a sigh.

This search was taking forever, and all the two wanted was a nice long sleep. As if reading each other's minds Pit spoke up.

"Why don't we go to bed now and look again later?" Toon Link nodded his head in agreement as the two boys wandered back to their shared room that used to belong to Toon Link. Just as they rounded the corner, a thought immerged in Pit's head.

"Oh, I have to grab something from my room. Wait here, I'll be right back!" Toon Link looked a bit uneasy, but thought that Pit would be fine on his own.

Pit didn't wait for any confirmation before he sped back down the hallway to his room. Toon Link watched the retreating figure carefully, before finally shutting the door to his room. He tiptoed to his bed, climbed onto it, and fell into a peaceful slumber.

0-0-0

"It should be here _somewhere_!" Pit exclaimed in frustration. His room was in a desperate need for cleaning, and he was only now realizing this as he dug around for the item in question.

"Maybe it's—Aha!" He exclaimed proudly as he lifted sleeping bag high above his head. He triumphantly walked out of his room and made his way back to Toon Link's room.

He wasn't prepared for the sudden arm that reached from behind his door and pulled him back roughly. The sleeping bag dropped from his arms, and Pit was forced back against his captor as the arm closed in tighter on his neck. Pit tried to scream, but no air was going through his lungs.

He was basically being suffocated.

His voice came out in ragged chocking noises, effectively cutting off his coherent words. But finally, after a few minutes of silence the captor spoke.

"You will listen to me now, Pit. You are not to look around for a secret room any further. If you do, there will be very grave consequences. I am always watching you, and if you screw up, you and everyone else will die. Do I make myself clear?" The voice said in a sickening tone.

Pit was too captured by fear to speak, so instead he nodded his head quickly.

"Good." The voice said deeply; he let go of Pit's neck and sulked off into the darkness.

But when Pit turned around, nothing was there.


	7. A Shocking Discovery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SSBB.

0-0-0

**Chapter 7**

**A Shocking Discovery**

Pit walked slowly back to his shared room in immense fear and anxiety, as if the shadows would consume him brutally and without mercy. His eyes were wide and alert, searching for anything that moved in the depth of the sickening shadows. His ears were sensitive, almost able to hear a pin drop from a mile away, listening for anything. All he was met with was the sound of his feet trudging down the hallway, and his breath coming out in short, desperate pants.

Thinking about it, however, only made things worse.

In his adrenaline rushed panic, he dashed quickly only to be faced by a closed door. His panic still running rampant, he knocked on the door a few times, waiting for Toon Link's response.

Unfortunately, it never came.

Pit began knocking again, this time faster and more forcefully than needed. His breath was in short, quick bursts as he thought of the doom that had perhaps fallen upon his friend.

After a few more minutes, he gave up. His knees buckled as he sank to the ground, eyes beginning to puff as a few ragged breaths escaped him; sobbing breaking the dead silence of the dark hallway. The angel's head rested on the door as he cried. His emotions took over his body as he continued to sob, seemingly not noticing the figure behind him. He didn't realize it until the figure began to speak.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Toon Linked asked, wondering why his friend was slumped against his bedroom door.

Pit, being so relieved at the sight, got up quickly and pulled his friend into a bone crushing hug. His tears disappearing as his panic receded somewhat back to normal. The previous events still fresh in his mind were calmed slightly.

Toon Link pried his way out of the embrace, "What is going on? I just went to the washroom..."

"I couldn't find you, so I thought you might have been killed or something!"

Toon Link shook his head, "Nope, I'm very much alive!" This caused Pit to chuckle a bit, as the pair made their way into their room. Pit still felt nervous and scared, but he put on a brave face in front of his friend. The figure around the corner smiled maliciously, Pit wouldn't utter a word.

0-0-0

Lucas clutched his teddy bear to his chest, scared of the shadows that slithered among the walls and floors. He couldn't understand how Ness could be so calm; it was like the boy was fearless.

Unbeknownst to Lucas, however, was Ness' shifty eyes and the sweat forming at his brow from the paranoia.

The boys watched as Nana and Popo left the meeting the other night, only to never return. Master Hand had called them in to reveal this information to the others, making them all feel guilt and regret.

"_The reason I have called you here," he paused, "is because our resident Ice Climbers are missing. I went to check their room last night, and they were gone. I searched everywhere, but they are nowhere to be found. When was the last time any of you saw them?" _

_The remaining smashers looked around the room as no one spoke up, until Ness had the courage to say, "When we were all together yesterday." The others agreed immediately. _

_Master Hand sighed and started again, "Okay... We should send some people to find them. Any volunteers?" _

_The room went dead silent at the suggestion. Pit looked visually paler than usual, Master Hand noticed. _

_It wasn't until an arm flew up into the air when the silence was broken. _

_The arm, in fact, was Ness'. Lucas looked at him ready to protest, but Master Hand spoke too quickly._

"_Ness? Excellent! Lucas will join you, report to me if you find anything having to do with their disappearance!" Ness nodded enthusiastically while Lucas looked scared. _

'Maybe,' Ness thought, 'this wasn't such a good idea after all.'

They looked through the Nana and Popo's room but found no evidence at all, hell, they weren't even sure what they were looking for! Ness sighed and continued to search around with Lucas. The blond boy still held his precious teddy bear near him as he searched, which made Ness curious.

"I have a question." Ness stated bluntly.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you keep that teddy bear with you all the time?"

Lucas stared at him for a moment before his head dropped a bit; he replied quietly, "It reminds me of my brother..."

"I couldn't hear you, what did you say?"

"I said it reminds me of my brother." Lucas said a little louder, Ness nodded in understanding, realizing that he shouldn't pry further.

"I see."

0-0-0

His hand itched as he felt the lid of the jar. Dying to finish the game that he had started, and be the ultimate victor.

Only a little while longer...

0-0-0

Pit and Toon Link hung around their room, eating newly acquired sandwiches from the cafeteria, they ate in silence.

"Hey," Toon Link started, "Why don't we go look for that room again?" Pit tensed at his words, which the other boy noticed, as he begun to stammer.

"Uh, well, um... We already looked a bunch yesterday! Maybe Lucas and Ness will find it!" He tried to reason. Toon Link looked at him sideways.

"Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes! Of course I am!"

Toon Link shook his head and shrugged off the nervous response, "Well if you're not going to, I will."

Pit quickly grabbed his shoulder, "No wait! Please don't..." He looked around carefully, "I'll tell you why. But you can't say anything..."

"...Okay."

0-0-0

"Hmmmm," the boy wondered, "Where could they have possibly gone?"

"Maybe they're hiding in the maintenance closet just to scare us!" Lucas said playfully.

"It's worth a shot!" Ness replied.

The two boys wandered over to the maintenance closet, the big door closed tight. Ness tried to open it, he turned the handle and pushed inwards, but the door wouldn't move very much until it got caught on something.

Ness hummed to himself, "I wonder what's in here..." he closed the door and pushed it again, this time he heard a bit of a thud meaning the object blocking the door in question was wedged.

Lucas stood behind Ness and watched what the other boy did carefully, also wondering what could possibly be in there. Ness looked at the door, examining it closely as he figured out what to do. He figured his best bet would be to push the object into the wall behind it. The next time Ness opened the door; he pushed it harder and heard a sickening crack that startled to two boys.

"...what do you think is in there?" Lucas asked his friend, still clutching the teddy bear to his chest with an iron grip.

"...I don't know..." Ness replied; a hint of nervousness creeping into the tone of his voice—Lucas picked up on it.

Ness let go of the handle reluctantly, pausing to wonder if he should open the door or not.

But, as the door widened on its own, the two boys saw a sight that utterly shocked and terrified them. Lucas dropped his bear, causing it to hit the floor with a resounding _plop_ into the pool of crimson liquid that lay before them.


	8. Reality Hits

A/N: Warning for quite a bit of blood and gore in this chapter. You have been warned. Also, if you have played Mother 3 (thank God for emulators) then you will probably get the little reference to Claus.

**Disclaimer:** Nintendo owns all.

0-0-0

**Chapter 8**

**Reality Hits**

Ness and Lucas both gaped at the sight before them, eyes wide and having no idea how to process the situation, they both let out shrill, high pitched screams.

Nana and Popo lay butchered in the closet, blood seeping from their fresh wounds. They were stuffed into the closet, and Ness realized that the crack the boys heard was from a broken bone—he had no clue where from, though, and no desire to find out.

Lucas shook as he fell to his knees and dropped his teddy bear; seeing his comrades—his friends—lying there, gone forever. The blond boy screamed, but Ness was too horrified to notice. His concern was not only for his fallen comrades, but fear resounded in a small piece of paper lying on top of the massacred bodies. The note had only two words on it, but these two words shook Ness to the core. Lucas repeated the words quietly, in too much shock to say anything else.

"You're... Next..."

Ness, realizing what this meant, his reflexes kicked in as he grabbed Lucas and began to run. Lucas stumbled and followed, wanting to get away from the scene as soon as possible. His mind clouded, but as the clouds cleared, he knew he had forgotten something.

"Claus!" He said quickly, "we forgot Claus!"

"Are you crazy? We're going to be killed if you go back!"

"No! I need him!"

"It's too late for that, Lucas! Do you want to die over that stupid teddy bear?"

"I don't care! It's all I have left to remind me of him!" Ness stopped his shouting to look at Lucas sadly, figuring out who he was talking about. Ness walked over to Lucas and wrapped his little arms around his friend's body, aiding in comfort. Lucas sniffed, trying not to cry.

"Okay..." Ness said quietly, "go grab it, but come right back." Lucas nodded and ran towards the closet.

Ness watched him disappear, his fears growing.

"Hey!" A voice called; he looked in the direction of the sound, and saw Master Hand floating towards him.

"I heard screaming and shouting! What happened? And where is Lucas?"

Ness pointed down the hallway, just as he did this, Lucas came rushing back. Master Hand sighed in relief in knowing that he was safe. But, he was curious about the worried expressions on both of the boys' faces. The both looked towards him with pleading eyes, and he knew what they wanted.

"How about you boys come with me, and you can tell me everything, okay?"

They both nodded solemnly, not looking back towards the blood drenched closet.

0-0-0

Pit finished telling Toon Link about what happened, and Toon Link looked at him in shock.

"You mean that... He's here... And he's killing everyone?" Pit looked at the floor and nodded in response. This gave Toon Link permission to continue.

"So, if we keep looking for the secret room... He'll kill us?" Pit nodded again, and Toon Link knew exactly what to do. He hopped off of the bed, making Pit look up at what his friend was doing.

"That settles it. We're going to keep looking! I've taken on worse opponents than this!" Toon Link said triumphantly, Pit looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you kidding me? He can kill us in half of a second!" Pit protested, but his friend was already at the door.

Before he opened it, he continued to speak, his back towards Pit.

"Oh come on Pit, I can't do this alone. Come along, will you?" Lightning flashed, and Toon Link was met with silence. He spoke and turned around, "Pit? Come on, quit being such a ba—"

"PIT!" Toon Link yelled as he saw his friend fall to the floor, an arm passing through his torso. The lightning flashed again, and he saw exactly who killed his friend.

Soon, the figure was towering over the blond hero, staring down at him with stern and malicious eyes, mouth turned into a slight frown. Toon Link cowered on the floor underneath Mewtwo, looking absolutely terrified. When he saw Mewtwo raise his arm, he screamed as loud as he possibly could.

Mewtwo said nothing as he finished Toon Link off. Satisfied at the scene, he stalked out of the room and onto the next target.

0-0-0

Snake and Sonic heard a loud scream off in the distant; both of them looked towards the source. They would know that voice anywhere.

"Toon Link..." They both muttered at the same time. They gave each other worrying looks, both afraid. They stood there, staring blankly in the direction of the noise, both quiet and unmoving.

"Hey..." Sonic spoke up quietly, "I don't feel safe here. I really, really want to leave." The hedgehog's voice quivered, he spared a quick glance up to his companion, who had an expression of indecision on his face.

"I do too." He said bluntly. The two made a quick decision, and headed for the front doors of the mansion. The doors were shut tightly, but when both of them worked together to wretch it open, they made their way outside into the freezing rain and hounding winds.

The two looked around, stunned at the totally different scenery. Grass that was once bright and green was now gone, and replaced with soggy and brown patches.

Trees that once held strong have fallen over, creating a dull and lifeless horizon. Snake and Sonic were stricken with grieve at the sight. The weather was horrible, and everything looked lifeless.

It looked like the world was about to end.

0-0-0

A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter! The last one will be out later today ^^


	9. A Dramatic Conclusion

A/N: Here is the final chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favorited this story!

**Disclaimer:** Nintendo still owns all.

0-0-0

**Chapter 9**

**A Dramatic Conclusion**

As the two smashers continued to gaze at the dead horizon, smelling nothing but the fresh scent of the rain, they began to think if this was really such a good idea. Where would they go? What lay beyond the confines of the Smash Mansion? Sure, they have seen other places like their respected worlds, but nothing like this...

Sonic gave Snake a worried glance, noticing the bleak expression of his face. Soon, Sonic began to speak up.

"Well..." he began, "where should we go?"

"I... I don't know..." Snake replied, Sonic was slightly taken aback at the uncertain edge in his partner's voice, but he brushed it off. He himself was too scared to interpret it in any other way.

They failed to notice the slight sound of the door opening, but they did notice the abrupt slamming of the door in question. Both of them bolted around quickly, and were left face to face with nothing. Had someone just opened the door and then closed it, or did they leave it open the whole time?

"Thought you could get away?" Both of the smashers almost flew five feet in the air at the voice that resonated over both of their shoulders. They spun around again, but this time they were facing their enemy. Their eyes both grew wider as they took in his appearance, because even if both smashers were somewhat new to the Smash Mansion, there was no doubt as to who that was.

Snake snarled at the figure, "What do you want with us, Mewtwo? Why are you doing this?"

The Pokémon chuckled in response, "And why would I tell you? It's not like you're going to be around long enough to do something about it."

"What do you mean by th—" Sonic began, before his breath suddenly stopped. He couldn't process what happened, and he also couldn't hear the yelling coming from his companion. He tumbled, and the world went black.

Snake soon followed.

0-0-0

"That's... Awful..." Master Hand said wearily. After listening to Ness and Lucas' tale, he was at a loss for words. The two boys watched him sadly, still shocked at what they had seen.

"What can we do?" Lucas asked timidly, the other two occupants in the room sat in silence.

"We don't really have many options left... We should find whoever else is left and meet back here. Does that work for you two?"

"We don't have much of a choice." Ness said quietly. Lucas stood there, shaking slightly. He clutched his teddy bear tightly, making sure not to let it out of his iron grip. He didn't want to be faced with the enemy, he was too scared. Ness, as if sensing it, began to offer reassurance, "Relax, we'll be fine!"

Lucas looked at him with uncertainty, "Okay..."

0-0-0

Both boys looked around the hallways some more, but they found nobody. They started to call for some of the other smashers, only to be met with silence. Ness feared that they had perished like the Ice Climbers, and as time went on, this thought was becoming reality. With a sigh, both boys decided that if there wasn't any point in continuing their search.

As they made their way back to the control room, Lucas noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Out of curiosity, he stopped and looked. The door to Toon Link's room was slightly ajar; he could see something green peeking in from the opening. Lucas tugged on Ness' shirt, causing him to stop. He pointed wordlessly towards the door and the green object. Ness noticed and began moving forward, he looked through the opening to the door, and after seeing what was there; he fell to the ground and crawled back towards Lucas. The boy got up quickly, grabbed Lucas, and ran.

When they arrived back at the control room, they told Master Hand about the corpse of Toon Link. Suddenly, the door to the control room slammed shut. Two pairs of eyes whipped behind them and looked in horror.

"I thought you would show up..." Master Hand paused, "Mewtwo." Lucas kept his teddy bear in his arms in anticipation.

Mewtwo quickly began to attack, willing to end it quickly. Master Hand quickly ran in front of the two boys and began to combat Mewtwo's attacks. Ness began to help, using his PK Thunder to stun Mewtwo while Master Hand quickly landed a lethal blow. Mewtwo grunted at the attack, being surprised at how easily he was taken down.

"So," Master Hand said triumphantly, "now will you explain why you're doing this?"

Mewtwo growled, "I don't have to tell you anything."

"Oh really?" Master Hand put some pressure on the Pokémon's wound, he winced in pain.

"Y-Yes!"

Master Hand sighed, "Out with it! You don't want to die for no reason, now do you?"

Mewtwo scoffed, "I guess not. Fine, I'll tell you. I'm a legend, everyone knows who I am, and everyone is in fear of my power. But ever since I got here, I've been bested by children! The all powerful Mewtwo, being defeated by the likes of _you_!" He took a breath and kept going, "You all had it coming. You needed to be shown your place! Why else would I exhibit this and essentially destroy the world? To teach you a damn lesson!"

Master Hand scoffed and the two boys looked at Mewtwo with distaste, "You really don't have much class, you know. This is what you get for taking down our friends!" With that, Master Hand dealt the ending blow, and Mewtwo was no more.

Lucas sniffled a bit, and Ness gave him a comforting hug.

They could only look forward now.

0-0-0

A/N: Sorry for the abrupt ending, the word count killed me...


End file.
